


White Winged Distraction

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Semi-established relationship, mentioning of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Illium has some fun with his angelic friend, or at least tries to.





	White Winged Distraction

Everything seemed calm in New York. No vampires running amok. No psycho Archangels blowing up buildings. Peace and quiet. Honestly, he wouldn't mind a few more days like this. Of course, he knew it could all end in a moment. That's how things worked in this world. Any moment he could hear his Sire’s, Raphael, voice in his mind. Asking him to do something or spy on someone. Or just create a big distraction.

He smirked wildly as he thought back to the game of catch he had with Aodhan a few days before. It had been indescribable to see his friend coming out of his shell after the horrors he has been through. Ilium’s fingers curled into a fist as dark anger tried to get a hold of him and ruin his mood. He couldn't stand it when friends of him were hurt but couldn't do anything to stop it. Aodhan would poke him with a spatula though if he found out that he was thinking about the past. He couldn't help at times. Seeing his friend so damaged, his smile ripped away. Cold shivers running down his spine.

Distraction. He needed a distraction. Maybe he should see if Dmitri was around, poke him with a blade. Hehe, it would piss the vampire off. Not that anyone could catch him. Well, don't be too cocky now Bluebell. There were a select few that could, like his mother – who was called the Hummingbird – or Raphael. But they would just watch amused.

His eyes noticied something white, a huge smile appearing on his face. Pulling his wings close, he shot down from the sky and towards the young Angel sitting on a ledge of the Archangel Tower. Spreading his wings, pulling off some fancy moves that showed why he was one of the best angelic flyers, and he came to a standstill before her, hanging upside down. “Hi!” He beamed as his golden eyes met bright amethyst ones.

“Illium!” Aeya gasped as she clutched her chest, shaking her head softly. It just made him chuckle even more. “I’m going to tell your mother.”

“Hey! I’m just hovering upside down. Not acting like I'm about to drop.” Still chuckling, he turned so he was upright again and sat down on the ledge beside her. Putting his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close, his blue wings brushing against her pearly white ones. “And how is my favourite little angel?” He asked her as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

“I'm alright. Went to visit my brothers in the infirmary.” His heart sank a bit as he remembered how wounded they had been. Keir, their healer, had for a moment worried that they wouldn't even make it.

“How are they?” he asked her softly as he wrapped his other arm around her as well. Holding her close, silently letting her know that he would keep her safe. If he could, he would take all her pain and worries away.

She shrugged. “Keir says they're stable but it will be months before they're fully recovered.” But she still, naturally, worried about them. Little worry kitty cat. Honestly, it was a miracle she hadn’t turned grey yet.

“Aeya, has Keir ever been wrong?” She shook her head. Their healer was the best in the whole angelic world. Hell, the slender angel had kept Elena alive after her battle with the mad Archangel Uram. Her body so broken. That had not been an easy feat. “They will be alright then. And besides, they’re tough sons of a gun.” An idea popped into his head. “C’mon kitty.”

Suspicion appeared on her face. “What?” He slid off the ledge and took her hands, tugging lightly on it.

“Time to have some fun! Or your brothers will come and hunt me down for allowing you to worry and be sad.”

“Bluebell, they will never catch you.”

“Maybe not when I’m awake, but I am not in the mood to wake up one night and find myself being tied to the bed with your brothers preparing to pluck my wings like I’m some chicken! I don’t mind some bondage from time to time, but not with your brothers.” She stared at him for a few seconds, before starting to laugh hearty. Illium smirked pleased and pulled her off the ledge, into his arms and shot up into the sky.

She squealed and held onto him tightly, tucking her wings tightly against her back as the wind swept against their faces. He snickered and spread his wings, tossing her back and made her cry out again. Aeya spread her wings rapidly to stabilise herself. “Illium you ass!” She laughed and smacked his arms. He really didn’t mind being silly if it made her laugh and distract her. It distracted him for sure.

 “Thank you for noticing my ass.” He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking wildly as she rolled her eyes – a faint blush on her cheeks. Oooh. Don’t blush now, kitty. That was like catnip for him. “What’s this what my eye spies? Oh. A blush. So you really been looking at my arse.” His British accent slipped in, making her blush even more.

“Shut up, Bluebell.” Aeys hissed amused and flew away. Illium immediately in pursuit. Trying to catch her. He could easily, but this was about playing. Not real hunting. Brushing his fingers playfully against the sensitive inner arch of her wings. His heart pounding as he heard her faint moan. Meeting her bright eyes as she glared at him over her shoulders. Giving her a saucy grin.

“Fine arse, kitty. Nice and perky. Can I tap it?”

“Illium!” Aeya gasped and shook her head amused as Illium smirked even more. Herding her to the Hudson. He flew close beside her and splashed water to her. Evading the splashes, she gave him a little smirk, splashing him right back in the face. He didn’t mind, just happy to see that smile on her face again.

They raced past the boats, under the bridges. Waving at other angels who they passed, doing little tricks. He tapped her shoulder and pointed back to the tower. She nodded understanding, and they flew back to the Archangel Tower, stepping onto Illium’s apartment balcony.

Her cheeks were flushed, and she had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes almost glowing, her wings almost ethereal in the sunlight. He pulled her into his apartments, looking into her eyes and held her close into his arms. “You’re so stunning.” And there was that blush of hers. Even though she was two centuries old, she still blushed when someone called her beautiful.

“You’re a damn charmer.”

“No curses. Aerion will come and haunt you.” He teased her, not moving an inch when she shoved against his chest while trying not to laugh. He leaned in and slowly brushed his nose against her cheekbone. Feeling her slender hands grab the front of his shirt. “Stay with me tonight, darling.” He whispered husky to her.

Her breathing hitched lightly. “Illium.”

“Yes that’s my name, love. Can’t wait to hear you moan it one night while I pleasure you with my lips.” He brushed his lips against her ear as she gasped. Feeling her nails press lightly into his flesh. His wings trembling lightly in pleasure.

“You naughty angel,” she whispered back, pressing herself against him as he moved her deeper into his apartment.

He chuckled low as he moved his hands over her back. Rubbing his fingers against the skin around the area where her wings grew out of her back. “Do you want me to be stern and serious as Galen?” he teased her playfully. Lifting her up in his arms and set her down on a table, standing between her thighs and looked up at her.

 Oh heaven’s no. That’s not you.” She looked seriously at him as she cupped his face. He turned his head and pressed kisses against her palm. His hands went up her waist, brushing his thumbs against the underside of her breasts. Her head fell back, and her hands dropped to his shoulders. Grabbing them firmly as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Mmm that’s it. You’re so responsive. So beautiful,” he purred to her as he leaned in, pressing light kisses against her throat. Inhaling her scent deep into his lungs. “Every time I see you, I feel all my worries melt away.”

“And other things become hard?” she spoke cheeky as she wiggled her hips lightly. It made him laugh husky.

“You’re right about that. Very hard.” He growled as he rubbed back against her.

 _Illium. Elena needs your help to hunt down a vampire_.

 _Yes Sire, I will meet with her now_.

Aeya stiffened and pulled back. Her eyes having darkened with heat. “Duty calls.”

He gave her an apologising smile. She shook her head and brushed her knuckles against his cheek. “It’s alright, Illium. It is part of who you are.” Her words made him relax.

“Wait for me here. I’m not done with you.” He smirked at the feisty kitten blushed again. Oh how much he loved to make her blush. Beaming when she nodded. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth. “I’ll be back soon.” Pulling himself away and stepped out of the apartment. Spreading his wings wide while he felt her eyes on him and flew off. Damn vampire. It will regret breaking its Contract.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about my favourite angel to work on my writing muscles. If you recognise the name Aeyanna, she is an OC I've used before in different stories. Kind of my go-to muse if I am trying out different fandoms. And signing off before I ramble more.


End file.
